<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Precious Desires by Alex_Stark3000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150431">Precious Desires</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Stark3000/pseuds/Alex_Stark3000'>Alex_Stark3000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Huntman [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy, One Direction (Band), Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Accident, Crossover, F/M, Grey's Anatomy Spoilers, I Watched Too Much Grey's Anatomy, I hate that everyone dislikes Owen for putting people on a plane, Multi, Niall Horan is a Little Shit, OC is adopted by an OG, OC is smart, One Direction crossover, Owen Hunt PTSD, Owen Hunt may be the very good guy in this, Protective Derek, Read to Learn, Teen Wolf with Grey's Anatomy and One Direction, one direction - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:55:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Stark3000/pseuds/Alex_Stark3000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She was one of a kind, she meddled with monsters not medical supplies.<br/>She wrestled with wolves not seizures.<br/>She punched an alpha in the face not homophobic assholes.<br/>So, why is she here?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Huntman [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898974</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Precious Desires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Read and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meeting a character</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy this piece of crap beginning!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Many people felt anger, some felt sad, most felt fear, and a few felt vengeful. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That's an expected reaction, especially, for shit like this. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The world has fallen silent, and Earth froze. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> People were dying, many were injured, and most of the world watched in agony. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It wasn't but almost two hours later before the screams from the first crash increased and echoed through the air. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> From just across the street, a seventeen-year-old girl stood from across the street in the twin building with tears in her eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Just an hour ago, she was standing on floor 76 with her father, arguing over her good grades again. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "I know you're cheating, I'm not stupid!" He had shouted angrily as the floor slightly trembled. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "I'm sorry, I'm just that fucking smart!" She had screamed back at him with fury in her eyes. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "You're your mother's daughter, you are a fucking liar and a cheat-" He had shouted, but his eyes looked out the window with fear. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> She had no time to question him before she was thrown back by the force of the collision. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> She was no watching as the first tower collapsed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Oh, God!" She screamed in horror and pushed her fist into her mouth. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Without wasting any more time, she bolted down the stairs and forced herself not to stop as the building creaked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She briefly glanced at the floor level as she continued running down the stairs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 22, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 21, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 20, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 19, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 18, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 17, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 16, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 15, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 14, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 13, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 12, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 11, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 10, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 9, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 8, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 7, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 6, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 5, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 4, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 3, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 2, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The world went black as pain erupted throughout her entire body. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What are some of your theories about the character?<br/>Who do you think she is related to or knows?<br/>What do you think does for a job?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short chapter with a slow burn to follow<br/>(Updates are slow but will speed up once I'm further into the school year)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>